Motoki Free Me
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Motoki witnesses the destruction of Makoto and somewhat saves her. He promises to take make her forget and she tells him her entire past. From the moon kingdom to the sailor senshi now. What happened to Makoto to destroy her so completely. HIATUS!
1. Prolouge

Makoto ran off with incredible speed. Motoki feared he would never catch up to her, but he never slowed down for a second. After another five mintues of full on sprinting he caught sight of the young girl curled up under a giant oak tree, trembling uncontrollably. Motoki took a second to catch his breath before he slowly approached the broken and sobbing girl. "Please leave me be, Motoki." He had to catch himself before he gasped... it was the first time she had been so informal towards him. "I... I can't Makoto. If I leave you might dissappear..." Another tear slipped from her already red eyes. She stayed silent under Motoki's searching eyes. It had been her plan, to dissappear.

After what seemed like an enternity Motoki gently grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled her into his arms, where she immediatly stiffened. "Makoto... stay the night with me... I will make all this go away. Everything you suffered... let me make it go away." He whispered softly to the the younger girl in his arms. She didn't answer, but she wasn't fighting either so he scooped her into his arms and carried her princess style all the way to his place.

The next couple hours went in a blur for Makoto. She slept in Motoki's bed and there were a couple fuzzy moments when he would bring he something to eat or make sure she was comfortable, and he always kept his distance. For once Makoto was thankful that he did so.

It was close to midnight when Makoto woke up and everything wasn't a blur. She made her way to what she thought was the kitchen and came upon Motoki asleep at the kitchen table. She slowly waved her hand in the air and her Jupiter wand appeared for her. She pointed it toward Motoki. He had saved her in more than one way in the past 12 hours, but she had to make him forget. "Jupiter Star Pow... Ma-Matoki! Your awake!" Motoki had woken just in time to see Makoto call on her Jupiter star power and grab her wrist before she could finish. "Makoto... your... Sailor Jupiter?" He stood up and stepped closer to her, she unknowingly flinched and took a step back. "Mako... you were going to erase my memories from today weren't you? Don't make me leave you Mako. I don't want you to dissappear." Makoto took up the trembling she had just been able to stop only a couple hours before.

She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was terrified and as much as it hurt Motoki's feelings that she was he didn't hold it against her. "Let me be there for you Mako."

It had been a couple years since that moment. Makoto had told Motoki everything... from the past in the Silver Millenium to the present about her and the Scouts. Motoki still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Usagi was the famed Sailor Moon and the strongest of the group. No... Usagi wasn't the strongest... it was the lovely girl clinging to him in his sleep that was the strongest... She fought an unseen battle... she has been for years. On that night Makoto and Motoki had decided it best if they pretended to start dating... that way he could protect her from her friends questions. They had been pretend dating for over four years now, and she had moved in with him the day she and the girls had graduated.

He heaved a heavy sigh and unclenched the woman's fingers from his arm. He was about the only man in the world that she was comfortable with. It had taken many months of heart breaking pain for him. During these four years he had fallen deeply in love with Mako... but he could never tell her that or even dream of acting on it. He didn't think he could handle her terrified eyes, looking at him like he was that man who had destroyed her that day. He made his way to the kitchen and began breakfast, Makoto hadn't really wanted to bake or cook since that day... everything about her changed.

He had just finished up with breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Motoki made his way to the door. He already had an idea who it was. He opened the door and there he was, Motoki's best friend Mamoru. "Hey Mamo-kun, come on in. I just made breakfast." Mamoru nodded and followed Motoki to the kitchen. "Where is Mako-chan... I actually came to talk to her..." Motoki could tell that Mamoru was kind of in a hurry. 'It must be senshi business.' Motoki nodded towards the bedroom. "She is still sleeping..." He looked at Mamoru for a second... thinking. "Is it something that can be handled without Sailor Jupiter?" Mamoru took a step back from Motoki. "Wha? What did you say?"


	2. Chapter 1

Mamoru took a step back in surprise and tried to gain his composure. Ever since Makoto started dating Motoki she had changed, she didn't spend any time with the girls or him, only if she had to. He didn't know when she decided to let Motoki know about her, but she didn't find the need to let the rest of the Senshi to know. Now he was getting a little angrier with her actions, none of them wanted to have all the responsibility that they did, but that didn't matter. Mamoru began to stare Motoki down, he was his friend, but this could not be forgiven. "Motoki." Mamoru had growled out.

"Mamoru, can I help you?" Makoto said as she walked out of their bedroom, clad still in her PJs. His ire turned to Makoto as she made her entrance. "Makoto! How long has Motoki known about us… and you have not even had a thought of telling us. What were you thinking, so selfishly!?" Makoto didn't flinch at his words and just stared him down as well, she had never heard him shout in anger before. "What I do doesn't concern you…" She glared at Motoki for spilling their secret as she talked to Mamoru.

Mamoru in full rage now, grabs Makoto's wrist and tries to pull her out to the Senshi fight. What he didn't expect was for Makoto to rip her arm from his and start shaking uncontrollably, as tears feel from her eyes. "Shit…" Motoki mumbled as he came and embraced Makoto and cooed to her, so she would calm down. "It's ok Makoto, it's over, it isn't happening again…. You are safe with me, forever." Makoto wailed into his arms as Mamoru just stood in shock at the sight. Not knowing what to do, Mamoru left to join the fight, but he would be back.

It was only about two hours later that Mamoru made his way back to Motoki's place. He didn't want to alarm the other Senshi until he figured out what was going on with Makoto. He did bring someone with him, someone who everyone trusted without doubt. Setsuna knocked on the door, when it was obvious how hesitant Mamoru was to do so. Motoki answered the door, looking slightly irritated. He expected Mamoru and Usagi, but instead he brought along the Senshi of Pluto. Motoki allowed the two into his home and showed them to the living room.

Setsuna settled into her chair and stared directly at Makoto who was occupied with looking outside the nearby window. Motoki mumbled that he would go prepare some tea. With Motoki out of the room, Setsuna spoke up. "Makoto, I think we need to talk. Mamoru told me about your encounter earlier today." Makoto slowly turned to look at Setsuna, but remained silent. Both Setsuna and Mamoru were taken aback by the somewhat dead look in her eyes, like she was even unable to recognize them. Motoki returned to the room and sat right next to Makoto. Once he had finished distributing the tea, she clung to his arm and sighed in relief.

Motoki looked Mamoru in the eye, not being as familiar with Setsuna. "Mamoru, the quicker we get the quicker we get this over, the better." Setsuna decided that she would ask Motoki the questions instead. "Motoki, how long have you known about the Senshi's identities?" "Since the day I started dating Makoto… So about four years now." Setsuna was satisfied with the answer since that meant for the past four years, Motoki had kept their secret. "Motoki… I have a feeling you know why Makoto has been acting strange for the past four years… don't you?" "Setsuna, I can see it in your eyes… you want to know if I did this to her." At those words Makoto squeezed his arm even tighter.

Mamoru, looked directly at Makoto's face. "Makoto… tell me what happened to you… I want to help you." Makoto began to shake slightly. Mamoru had grown up with her in the orphanage and she thought of him like an older brother, like family. Motoki started to whisper in her ear that he was there and she was safe. She finally calmed down enough to utter a couple of words. "It was Sapphire…" The room became deafening silent. "One of our past enemies… from four years ago?" Mamoru questioned with uncertainty. Tears started to form in Makoto's eyes and she looked at Motoki's face for comfort. "Yes… he… he ra… he ra… rape…" Motoki wrapped her up in his arms as the shaking got worse and worse. He started to whisper their mantra, that she is safe, in her ear.

Mamoru and Setsuna just stared at each other in shock. The night ended with the two of them swearing to keep the secret and help out in anyway possible.

Author's notes: Sailor moon does not belong to me, as always. I am going to try to get some more chapters in to this story… since I have been neglecting it. I will be trying to focus on finishing the stories I had already started… rather than starting new ones.


End file.
